Diabetes mellitus, often referred to as diabetes, is a chronic condition in which a person has elevated blood glucose levels that result from defects in the body's ability to produce and/or use insulin. Diabetes can be treated by injecting predetermined dosages of insulin to the patient to control the level of glucose in the bloodstream. For instance, some diabetes patients rely on an insulin pump to deliver the predetermined dosages to the patient.
Patients can receive multiple types of insulin dosages, and the dosages can be delivered according to varying schedules. For instance, the insulin pump can deliver basal insulin dosages (i.e., insulin that is delivered continuously at an adjustable basal rate to deliver necessary insulin between meals and at night). The insulin pump can also deliver bolus dosages (i.e., insulin delivered at specific times before the patient eats and/or to correct a high blood glucose level). Moreover, the pump can be configured to deliver multiple types of bolus dosages (e.g., a “standard bolus,” an “extended bolus,” a “combination bolus/multiwave bolus,” or other type. These dosages can be adjusted according to the patient's particular physiology, eating habits, etc.
Patients with diabetes and/or medical professionals sometimes record data relating to the insulin dosages that are delivered. This data can be used for identifying the effectiveness of the patient's particular insulin delivery schedule in maintaining the patient's blood glucose within a desirable range. The data can also be used for improving the patient's insulin delivery schedule, insulin delivery parameters such as time blocks and bolus advice parameters. Because there are many dosage amounts, dosage types, delivery times, etc., gathering and managing the data can be very difficult.